Take me to the Fair
by IanDonyer -ChrisAvrich
Summary: Ferris Wheel Shipping. Whitlea  aka Hilda/Touko  PoV. She always sort of liked him. He made her think, in and outside of battle. An intellectual equal. But morals? Eh.


**TAKE ME TO THE FAIR**

There are two sides to the same coin, he had always told her. The black side and the white side, in the case of the gigantic sphere of a coin one called Earth. There was no happy in between point. To get anything done, one had to go to either extreme. He said his father had told him that.

Whitlea was interested in him, she supposed. Not a romantic interest quite at this point, but his mind was interesting. He was an intellectual, constantly throwing her for loops, consistently forcing her to use her mind more sharply and swiftly. This was in battles and outside them. They did not hate each other; this she knew. The only thing that kept them from true companionship was the difference in their ideals.

He viewed the world was a coin. She viewed it as a cake. Different layers, different options that gave different results. There were blacks, whites, and everything in between the two extremes. He insisted that he agreed with her on that, but that the in between was useless. She believed that he thought otherwise. She constantly saw him drifting toward the middle, that gray layer, wondering if the world would just... work as it was. Asking questions. She gave him answers, but he refused to acknowledge them. But he was listening.

She let a smile cross her lips.

"Whitlea, what is with you?" he asked her. "I don't understand you. You're not in those extremes. You don't give off that hateful aura. But you're not a freedom fighter either."

"Women are from Pluto," she responded. The look in her eyes was meant to be taunting him.

"...It's more than that and you know it."

The bustle around them was large, people going around on their business without a clue in the world as to what was going on. That was for the best, she supposed. A sigh escaped her lips, not a tired or exhausted one, just a simple sigh meant to express her content. She was having quite a bit of fun.

"No, not really." She reached up, brushing a strand of green hair out of his eyes, almost flirtatiously. "Just go to Pluto, and there'll be a book there. 'How to Understand Whitlea For Dummies'. Dummy."

He took her by the hand. This surprised her, sending a bit of a tingling sensation down her spine, and a firm tug sent her stumbling down to the ground. She gasped in surprised, quickly getting up and following after him. He reached out with his free hand, paying the ticket man in front of the attraction enough for two tickets, mumbling something to him that Whitlea couldn't quite decipher.

Together, the two of them rode up to the top of the Ferris Wheel in silence.

The view of Nimbasa City in the sunset was stunning. The different buildings with their blaring, shining lights, people crossing the streets in their bikes and cars and on feet, scurrying around like busy little mice. The orange tone of the sky set it to be relaxing as well. The two of them stood in the circular Pokeball-painted carrier. He looked at her.

"Do you really not agree with my ideals, Whitlea?" he asked.

"I've told you a million times, no. So let's make this a million and one, and say 'no'."

"...Well, I suppose it should be known. I am the King of Team Plasma."

She looked at him for a moment, stunned into silence. It made sense. He had made his ideals well known, and they mashed right into Team Plasma's. But the fact that those group of people and him were allies? Her muscles tensed up, and she gritted her teeth.

"...Really?" she asked.

"Really."

She sighed heavily, placing a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't believe this, but she knew it was true. "...Why?"

"What have I told you? Over and over, Whitlea. The world is seperated into black and white. There is no gray. In order to achieve an ideal world, I have to go to the black and do something drastic. Ghetsis asked me to assist him in freeing the Pokemon with his methods. With this logic, I agreed."

"...Damn it, N," she whispered.

Offhandedly, he seemed to remark, "You're beautiful when you're angry."

She smiled at this, and suddenly, she realized that the Ferris Wheel had started moving again after a few minutes of immobility.

Once they got down, she stepped out first, N following shortly after. The two of them looked at each other. Whitlea was the first to speak.

"...You realize this means I'm going to have to take you down, right?" she asked.

"If you can prove that there is gray to me, please. Take me down."

She turned away, and smiled an involuntary smile. She couldn't help it. "...But for now, go. But remember. You can take me to the fair any time."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, tightening his grip. "Of course."


End file.
